


We swam together in Lethe's flow

by YokaiShinari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oblivio - Freeform, Spoilers, THAT SCENE, beware of metaphors, quick thing I wrote drinking in the gifsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: //Before it all was absorbed into oblivion. //





	We swam together in Lethe's flow

_"With your permission, My Lady."_

Softness. 

Familiarity.

Love. 

The things they felt while their lips connected and fit like puzzle pieces. Like they both had been born and mended to belong together.  
They moved as one, happy they had found each other, even if the moment was fleeting, ephemeral. 

But so strong at the same time. 

Their fingers entwined, holding, hoping this moment would last. Clasped in a twin prayer of "I wish I could remember this. I wish I could remember you".

They stayed, savoring second after second. Treasuring what they had, before they could be forcibly pried from each other and became divided again. 

Before it all was absorbed into oblivion. 

But not forgotten. Not forever. 

 

When the magic diffused, they still held each other. Until their un-concealed conscious came to be, for a speck of a time - they felt their heartbeats, saw the sparks of each other's eyes.  
One.

**Author's Note:**

> WHO CRIED WITH ME


End file.
